


Маленькое чудо

by Taikaru



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Muteness, POV Second Person, Slightly Dirk/Jake
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taikaru/pseuds/Taikaru
Summary: Дирк даже в простой кафешке способен на половине страницы изложить случайно подмеченную мелочь или устроить немного занудный и трудный для понимания, но всё равно занимательный экскурс в философию, изредка сопровождаемый молчаливым “Тут всё понятно? Окей, тогда двигаемся дальше”. Буквально молчаливым.Он немой с самого рождения.
Kudos: 4





	Маленькое чудо

**Author's Note:**

> Мне не спалось ночью. Ближе к утру я нашёл на ютубе видео, в котором девушка в VRChat'е, которая всю жизнь была немой, впервые заговорила со своими друзьями, и их реакцию на это. Ссылка прилагается: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnGm9u8TrQo
> 
> Я не умею писать флафф и подобные штуки, но меня это слишком тронуло. Надеюсь, получилось передать хотя бы часть того, что я ощутил. И уж тем более - что её друзья ощутили.
> 
> Эта работа есть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9126651

Сегодня одиннадцатое ноября, и для множества людей этот день ничем не примечателен. Никакого вам государственного праздника или символизма, просто обычное число в календаре. Но для тебя и твоих друзей, Джейн, Дирка и Джейка, этот день очень важен.  
Так уж сложилось, что несколько лет назад, когда электронные циферблаты показывали 11.11.11, каждый из вас принял участие в одном крупном событии, посвящённом выходу какой-то игры. Она в итоге не выстрелила, зато вместо потраченных на квесты и прочую дребедень часов вы проводили время друг с другом.

Конечно, далеко не всегда выходило погулять всем четверым вместе, но каждое одиннадцатое ноября вы постоянно выворачиваете график дня, чтобы посидеть вечерком где-нибудь в заранее оговорённом месте, пострадать ерундой или банально побродить туда-сюда по улицам города. В прошлом году ты затащила их в кино (фильм был не очень, хотя Джейку понравилось), а после вы пошли зажигать у Джейн. У неё просто бомбезный дом, один из самых больших, что ты только видела за жизнь.  
Убирать за весёлой ночью дружеских посиделок было тем ещё геморроем, но оно того однозначно стоило.

В этот раз место предложил Дирк. Вполне в его духе было выбрать посещение музея современного искусства, да ещё и конкретно того, в здании которого в давно минувшем 2011-ом проходила встреча, где вы все пересеклись. Этот парень очень любит символичность.  
Что будете делать после — решать тебе, как признанному мастеру импровизации. И чутьё на классные идеи тебя ещё никогда не подводило, так что вы единогласно на этом сошлись.

Ходить от зала к залу, уделяя внимание каждому экспонату — один другого страннее и чуднее — достаточно интересно, хоть и все тут, кроме Страйдера, не разбираются в массе художественных направлений и глубине некоторых деталей. Но он не против пояснять любопытные и необычные моменты.  
Ты с уверенностью можешь сказать, что не одна тщательно следишь за выверенными движениями его рук и терпеливо ждёшь, когда какой-то сложный момент он распишет в тетради и покажет вам.

А текста бывает много в любой ситуации. Дирк даже в простой кафешке способен на половине страницы изложить случайно подмеченную мелочь или устроить немного занудный и трудный для понимания, но всё равно занимательный экскурс в философию, изредка сопровождаемый молчаливым “Тут всё понятно? Окей, тогда двигаемся дальше”. Буквально молчаливым.

Он немой с самого рождения. Кажется, это из-за какой-то болезни? Честно говоря, ты уже и забыла, из-за чего конкретно. Размышления на эту тему всегда отдаются грустью и покалывают глубины сердца. Учитывая любовь вашего друга-анимешника (его рецензии на новые тайтлы — нечто) к словам и умение их витиевато переплетать между собой, это очень несправедливо. Но что есть, то есть.

Пока он старательно, вдумываясь, пишет очередное пояснение набирающего в последнее время популярность элемента постмодернизма, которым поинтересовалась Джейн, ты наблюдаешь. Сегодня Дирк такой же, как и обычно — серьёзный, весь из себя офигенно невозмутимый, все дела. Однако ручка скользит по клетчатой бумаге чуть быстрее, а сами руки слегка подрагивают… Что-то случилось?  
А может, тебе это просто кажется? Кто знает.

Вскоре переключаешь своё внимание на картины, изящно висящие в ряд на белоснежной стене. “Они из одной серии работ, посвящены подсознательному страху людей перед новым. Если точнее — перед его показом другим людям. Ну, знаете, как боязнь сцены, только актёры, певцы и танцоры — мы сами”, — немного времени назад жестами вместе с некоторыми отдельно написанными словами пояснил Страйдер, когда Джейка заинтересовала пара образов. Они потом ещё какое-то время стояли и обсуждали это. А может, и не только это.  
Ты без проблем вовремя поняла этого парня и вместе с Джейн пошла рассматривать экспонаты в соседнем зале, по возвращении получив от него лёгкий благодарный кивок. Чувства — штука та ещё.

Внезапно Дирк перестаёт писать свой длинный монолог, что не укрылось от взгляда каждого. Всё-таки он чем-то взволнован и теперь видит, что друзья эту его контору накрыли — так и не перестаёшь удивляться, насколько же ему непривычны переживания близких и их желание помочь, что бы там ни случилось.

— Всё в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовалась Джейн, стараясь не выдавать своё волнение, что вышло не очень. И её можно понять. — Если что-то не так, то… Договорить не успевает, потому что ваш просветитель в области искусства попросил её не волноваться парой движений, которых даже в языках жестов нет — он сам их придумал, пока ставил кукольные постановки в детстве. Такой вот маленький секрет на четверых.

Глубокий вздох гулким эхом раздался во всём зале. Видимо, вы настолько на одной волне, что вышло синхронно. Это был одновременно и вздох облегчения, и тяжести на душе от непонимания произошедшего, и волнения.  
“Я…” — начал было он показывать, но решил в итоге взять тетрадь и написать фразу в ней. “У меня кое-что для вас есть. Дайте мне немного времени, лады?”

— Конечно, какие вопросы могут быть! — сразу же ответил Джейк, показав большой палец вверх, что не могло не вызвать у тебя лёгкую улыбку. Просто очаровательно, как он косит под персонажа японской классики, и большое ему за это спасибо, ведь сейчас остановку разрядить не помешало бы.

Ненадолго это помогло, да, но через пару минут молчание вновь стало напряжённым. Ты понятия не имеешь, что творится у Дирка в голове, но это явно что-то очень, _очень_ важное. Вы часто вместе оказывались в неловких социальных ситуациях, но настолько сильно он ещё ни разу не волновался.  
Не говоря ни слова, ты аккуратно берёшь его за руку, давая понять, что в любом случае он здесь, рядом со своими друзьями. И что бы там ни случилось, вы всегда будете с ним.

Едва заметный кивок, то ли опять означающий благодарность, то ли просто служащий подтверждением мыслей, и он по очереди смотрит на каждого из вас. Да, за тёмными очками толком не видно чёткого направления взгляда. Но в этот сакральный момент, наполненный чем-то, что не выходит сформулировать, все четверо словно слушают одну и ту же радиостанцию мыслей.

Он сжимает твою ладонь заметно крепче, почти сразу ослабляя хватку, вновь глубоко вздохнул, и…

— Спасибо, что… Вы со мной… Ребят.

Тихий, на удивление ровный голос. Почти что шёпот. Прерываемый, конечно, мгновениями тишины из-за запинок, но голос. “Боже мой, ох, боже мой”, — только и проносится у тебя в голове. И абсолютно точно у Джейка и Джейн тоже. Просто никто из вас не может сразу найти слов, чтобы как-то выразить всё, чем согрелись ваши души. Да и любое слово меркнет и растворяется на фоне этого прекрасного момента.

Дирк _сказал_ что-то. Сейчас, в это мгновение посреди зала специфичных картин разных палитр и форм, в том самом здании, где вы впервые встретились, он не написал, а _сказал вам_ что-то.  
И его первые слова - это благодарность. Её легко было не услышать из-за громкости, но никто из вас не пропустил ни единого звука.

— Господи, святой же Иисус, Дирк, — первым нарушил молчание Джейк, поспешив снять очки и утереть выступившие слёзы, наверняка отлично осознавая, что так просто их сейчас не остановить. Никто из троих не может.  
Новоявленный народу маг не успел в очередной раз поразить присутствующих чудом или отмахнуться парой-другой жестов-букв — ваш поставщик светлой атмосферы обнял его. Ты и Джейн не заставили себя долго ждать, присоединившись к празднику массовых объятий.

Чёрт знает, кто из вас сбивчиво повторял сплошное “боже, боже”, не пытаясь сдержать своих эмоций. Да и это в принципе нереально когда происходит нечто… Настолько невообразимое.

— Хэй… Не раздавите… Только.

Он слегка усмехнулся. По-доброму. Едва-едва уловимо, однако сейчас каждый звук на вес золота.  
Явно нехотя, вы таки освобождаете Дирка из объятий, и он, бегло посмотрев на часы в телефоне, показал, что благоговейная дружеская куча мала продлилась целых шесть минут. По твоим ощущениям прошло от силы секунд двадцать, но время сейчас так неважно, так незначительно.

— Дирк, ты… Говоришь, — озвучила Джейн вслух произошедшее, чего никто сделать не решался. Боялись, что это лишь иллюзия, мираж, возникший мельком и готовый исчезнуть при неосторожных колебаниях воздуха.  
“Да. Операция была месяц назад. Потом я ходил на практику голоса, с неё прошло… Секунду, — он прервался, чтобы одним плавным движением снять очки, утереть свои слёзы, что само по себе ещё одно маленькое девятое Чудо Света, и надеть их обратно. Однако руки меньше подрагивать не стали. — Три недели. Я практикуюсь уже три недели.”

— За три недели и такой результат… Чел, — ты не узнаёшь собственный голос, кажущийся надломанным, и не можешь сдержать искренней радости. Или даже нет, не её. Ты теперь по-настоящему не можешь сдержать своего счастья. — Ты такой молодец, чел.

Этот день уже не может стать лучше, потому что лучше и некуда. Никакие слова не выразят чувства полней, потому что более детальных и не существует.  
Это буквально самое прекрасное, что случалось в твоей жизни.

Сегодня одиннадцатое ноября, и для множества людей этот день ничем не примечателен. Но для тебя и твоих друзей он только что стал чудеснейшим из всех возможных.


End file.
